Dress Blues
by ebineez01
Summary: Jack hates his dress blues but Sam certainly doesn't. Just a bit of fun set season 1


A/N

just a bit of fun so I hope you enjoy :)

even though this is set much earlier it was inspired by djenie's story 'Lunch at the Pentagon' cause Jacks in his dress blues there too

did I mention I don't own them :(

/

"Colonel?"

"Yes General", Jack replied as he stood to begin his briefing.

Sam happily stayed seated at the long table and tried to hide her grin as the Colonel moved towards the head of the table. She knew he wasn't happy about having to give this briefing to the brass and had in fact even tried to palm it off onto her. That is until General Hammond had found out about it. You could say he was less than impressed by his 2IC trying to get out of a direct order by delegating to his own 2IC.

The Colonels eyes landed on hers and the glare he gave her was nearly enough to make her drop the grin. Nearly.

_I can't believe she's getting such a kick out of this! Sadist! _He thought to himself as he opened the file marked classified.

An hour into the Colonels presentation Sam's attention began to wander. It wasn't usually like her to lose concentration, but he had had a practice run yesterday...which he made her sit through all three hours of!

Jack cleared his throat loudly, slightly distracted when he noticed Carter doodling on her notepad. _Carter. Doodling! During a briefing!?_ Jack looked around the rest of the table and saw he still had everyone else's attention so he continued, trying to ignore his second in command.

Sam noticed Jack falter in his presentation and glanced up to see him staring in her direction. Again she tried to hide the grin. _Serves him right,_ she thought. _Now he knows how Daniel and I feel every time we head up a briefing! At least I'm not half asleep. Yet._

A few minutes later Sam's attention was drawn away from her doodling again. That's if you could call sketches of the schematics of a naquadah generator doodling. People were standing up from the table and stretching, moving in the direction of the coffee pot or the restrooms. _Crap_, she thought. _I didn't even hear them call a break._ She took the chance to visit the restroom herself, glad to be out of the room before the Colonel chastised her for not paying attention.

Returning from the bathroom Sam made a beeline for the coffee. Not that she didn't think the Colonel was doing a good job, but having sat through this whole briefing yesterday, as well as knowing the material backwards wasn't exactly helping to keep her alert. She'd already had to stifle several yawns, and they were only a little more than a third of the way through!

Sam turned to retake her seat, clutching her coffee cup between her hands and stopped dead. The Colonel pinned her with a hard stare from across the room and she was suddenly finding it very hard to breath. Not that she was worried he was annoyed with her, he'd get over it. But while she was out of the room he had removed his jacket and rolled his shirt sleeves midway up his forearms. His tie was just a little too loose and she could tell he'd been running a hand through his hair. The hard dangerous glint in those chocolate eyes made her heart rate increase and she swallowed, willing her eyes away from his. _Oh God! Carter you are _not_ meant to be having those kinds of thoughts about your CO! Snap out of it!_

Jack watched Carter take her seat and looked away after a moment when it was clear she was not going to look at him again. He'd be having a nice little chat with his 2IC later, that much was certain. Before long everyone took their seats and Jack resumed the briefing.

Another hour down and Jack was happy to note that he must have gotten his point across to Carter after all. _She hasn't taken her eyes off me for the last forty minutes._

Sam's mind definitely wasn't on schematics of naquadah generators anymore. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off Colonel O'Neill since the briefing restarted.

_My boss has no right to be that damn gorgeous!_ Sam thought miserably. She knew the Colonel hated wearing his dress blues, but she'd always like him in them. _But he's never looked like that before,_ her mind added. Jack turned to draw something on the whiteboard behind him and before she could stop them Sam's eyes slid downwards. _Holy Hannah! Wow! I never figured he was hiding that under those baggy pants he always wears. _Then Sam realised all of a sudden why she liked him in his dress uniform so much. They were the only clothes she ever saw him in that weren't two sizes too big!

Jack turned back to face the room and Sam's eyes focused on the smooth skin at his throat. _Now that _is_ something I have noticed before,_ she thought as her tongue darted out to briefly wet her lips.

Jack did a double take as his eyes slid across his 2IC. _What the hell?! Carters looking at me like I'm a prime rib or something_. He glanced at the clock behind her and mentally shrugged._ I guess it is past lunch._

Sam didn't notice Jacks scrutiny, but she did notice the pulse point at the side of his throat jump and a sudden vision of her mouth on that very spot invaded her mind. This certainly wasn't the first time she'd had fantasies about her CO, but they were usually in the privacy of her quarters or her own home. They were certainly _not_ in the middle of a briefing! And especially not one that had this many stars sitting around the table. Sam sat up straighter in her chair forcing her attention back to what Colonel O'Neill was saying, rather than on...well...other parts of him.

At the conclusion of the briefing Sam gathered her note pad and headed towards the door eager to get away from her damned CO. _Looking so damn._.. she really didn't have the words. After having to sit through one more hour of that briefing, with the Colonel standing out the front of the room..._all smooth brown skin, slender strong hands, and those wrists! And God don't even get me started on how that dress shirt shows off his chest._ Sam shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of there. She hurried towards the elevator wanting to get back to her quarters to change into her BDU's and get back to the safety of her lab. Everything would be okay when she was safely ensconced among all her alien doohickeys. _Really_? She rolled her eyes at her brains use of the Colonels term. Finally the elevator car arrived and she stepped in with a relieved sigh. Just as she turned to face back towards the still open doors she saw the source of her exasperation enter the hallway from the briefing room.

"Hey Carter wait up," he called out, unconcerned that there were several multiple star Generals in the room behind him.

Sam closed her eyes and briefly considered not holding the doors for him, but knew she would anyway even as she stuck her hand between the closing doors.

"What's up with you?" He asked as he arrived in the car.

_What's up with me?!_ Her brain screamed as it tried to recover the ability to speak. _I just had to watch you, in your really _really_ nicely fitted pants run down the hallway towards me, and now your standing that close to me that I can't smell anything but you...and God! You smell really _really_ good by the way. And did I mention that for the last three hours I've been pretty much fantasising about..._

"Carter!" Jack barked.

Sam looked at him her eyes wide. "Sir?' She managed. Just.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his face showing real concern now. Carter began nodding her head that fast she reminded Jack of a bobble head.

"Yes Sir," she replied. "I'm fine. Why?"

He looked at her for a moment longer before dismissing his concerns. "You were doodling during a briefing," he finally answered.

Sam let out a small sigh of relief. This response she could handle. "Not that your three hour long briefing wasn't riveting stuff Sir," she said smiling. "But hearing it twice in two days was enough even for my attention to wander."

Jack smiled back. "I think I nearly dozed off a couple times myself," he joked.

Sam laughed. "Now I know what to get you for your next birthday Sir."

"Oh?" He asked, a picture of his 2IC in sexy underwear suddenly popped into his head. _Jesus Jack! Where the hell did that come from!?_

Not noticing the confused look on his face Sam continued."A set of those eye glasses with the open eyes painted on them like Homer Simpson wore to Jury duty."

Jacks attention came back to what Carter was saying and he grinned. "I'm so proud Carter!"

"Sir?"

"Your first Simpsons reference," he beamed.

Sam laughed out loud at that. She was glad they were back to themselves and all those other thoughts seemed to have gone back to where they belonged. _They don't _belong_ anywhere,_ she reminded herself.

The elevator stopped and Jack moved to get off.

"I'll see you later Sir," Sam said, pleased that she had been able to get her mind off her CO's...assets. _Assets?! _Until one particular asset came back into her view when he stepped out into the hallway. _So much for that..._

Jack suddenly turned back towards her from the hallway. _Was Carter actually just checking out my ass? From that 'deer-in-the-headlights' look she's got plastered on her face I'd say that'd be a definite yeah! Huh!_

"You wanna go out for a steak tonight?" He asked.

Sam went blank._ Is he asking me out on a date?_

"I'll go ask Daniel, and Teal'c is always up for a meal out," he added before she could reply.

_You idiot!_ She chastised. "Sure Sir a steak sounds great."

He nodded and smiled. "Thought you'd say that." At her confused frown he continued. "You were looking at me like you wanted to eat me back there in the briefing room," he explained.

Sam paled at his words and started jabbing her finger on the button to make the doors close, but they stayed stubbornly open. _Close damn you! Close!_

"Looks like I was right when I guessed you had a hankerin for something other than the chow from the mess." He smiled before continuing. "I mean what else would you have been thinking about, right?"

Sam jabbed even harder and willed the doors to close. She felt like she was about to start hyperventilating.

Jack positively grinned now finding his Captains obvious discomfort very interesting.

Sam breathed again as the doors finally began to close between them, but before they could close completely the Colonel turned and walked off down the hall. She was mortified to find that her eyes immediately moved downwards to watch his ass as he walked away.

"See you tonight Carter," he called over his shoulder.

When the doors closed Sam leaned back against the wall of the elevator. _Oh I am in so, so much trouble..._

_/_

well I hope you enjoyed that. I think that really pretty much sums up how I feel about Jack and his dress blues as well :D


End file.
